Despite the advances that have been made in the prevention and treatment of HIV infection, the numbers of cases seen in adolescents and young adults have failed to decrease significantly. This is the result of a steady influx of new cases, the relative clinical stability of established cases, and the emergence of a new cohort of adolescents who had acquired HIV infection perinatally. Research involving HIV infected adolescents is crucial to decreasing overall numbers of cases and improving the health and wellbeing of those already living with HIV infection. The Adolescent Trials Network (ATN) for HIV/AIDS Interventions is the first clinical research structure to address the challenges and clinical management demands of HIV infected youth and the prevention needs of their uninfected counterparts. This has been achieved by creating a network of clinical sites throughout the country which has promoted this important research agenda nationally and locally. The ATN has extended the knowledge gained through previous observational research studies and has established interventions that have benefited adolescents with HIV infection. ATN has also established a community based protocol know as "Connect-to- Protect" (G2P) to actively prevent new HIV infections in adolescents. This proposal seeks support for our program for HIV infected adolescents, the Burgess Clinic at Children's National Medical Center, to continue its participation as a clinical site for the renewal of the Adolescent Medicine Trials Network (ATN). The focus of its efforts will be on advancing the knowledge on primary, secondary, and tertiary prevention initiatives. Support for our participation is requested on the basis of a longstanding commitment to care, advocacy, research and education by a well-developed, mature, multidisciplinary team of physicians, nurse practitioners, nurses, psychologists, social workers and case managers. We have cared for over 300 HIV infected teenagers and been a part of virtually all of the important research initiatives involving this age group. It is our aim to continue to participate as an Adolescent Trials Unit (ATU) within the Network and by doing so to continue and expand our commitment to these patients.